


all the small things

by sahwan



Series: yachi is sunshine [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2nd year kageyachi, F/M, Kageyachi - Freeform, Wow, kageyama has feelings, yachi is a cute ball of sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahwan/pseuds/sahwan
Summary: where kageyama comes to the realization that he might have a crush on yachi. also he really wants to pat her head.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Yachi Hitoka
Series: yachi is sunshine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876957
Comments: 9
Kudos: 147





	all the small things

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: i don’t capitalize, sorry it’s an aesthetic thing. also i’m lazy. rip.
> 
> i’ve wanted to write a kageyachi fic for so long but i just couldn’t put it into words until now. i’ll probably be writing more for this pair in the future along with tsukiyachi bc those two are so cute as well.
> 
> also i know this isn’t the best or the longest, just bear with me! i promise the other fics will be better. hehe.

kageyama isn’t sure when he started taking interest in yachi, but he knows exactly why.  for some reason he started looking forward to practice more and more. he loved volleyball, yes. but being greeted by yachi was a different feeling. it felt like a calming breeze after a really hot day. and he loved that feeling, maybe even a little more than the sport. blasphemy, right?

-

he notices her little mannerisms. the way she stutters when she’s caught off guard, the way she plays with the ends of her hair or picks at her cuticles when she’s nervous. she was like an anxious ticking time bomb on her bad days. every little noise or movement would spook her. and at first kageyama admits he was annoyed by it, but now all he wants to do is comfort her and tell her that everything is going to be alright. 

the first away game on their second year was probably the most tense he’d ever seen yachi. her whole body was either stiff or shaking. no in between.

“oi yacchan! dont be so nervous!” tanaka pats the small girl on the back, making her stumble forward.

“y-yes! i’ll do my best!” she yells, a little too loud as she bows to her senpai.

“don’t worry yachi, you were trained by the best manager in the world-“ nishinoya adds.

“kiyoko san~” both tanaka and nishinoya coo.

_‘that’s right. this is yachi’s first game without shimizu senpai. she must be really nervous.’_ kageyama thinks. 

“that doesn’t help, you guys.” ennoshita sighs, smacking both boys on the back of the head.

“yachi san.” kageyama calls, walking next to her.

she jolts, slowly turning to face him.

“you can do it.” his expression is unreadable and yachi doesn’t know how to respond so she just nods.

-

he also appreciates her kindness, she’s always putting others before herself and sometimes he likes to push the boundaries. he’s not proud of it but he finds it... cute. 

“yachi san!!” hinata yells, running into yachi’s classroom kageyama a step behind him.

she peers up from her notebook, a stunned look on her face.

“what’s wrong?” 

“i... i got a 57 on my english test!” hinata beams, a sparkle in his eyes. “this is the first time i’ve gotten more than a 50!” he continues.

“really!? i-i’m so proud of you!” they high five before she turns to kageyama. “and you?”

he shrugs. “38.”

yachi frowns, bowing in apology. “i’m sorry kageyama kun. i-i’ll try harder next time! we’ll study more and i’ll make more time to help yo-“

“relax, yachi san. i was kidding.” kageyama places his test on her desk and she peeks at the score.

“a 62!” hinata yells.

“heh. i beat you.” a smug look painted across kageyamas face.

yachi smiles, big and pure, and if he isnt careful he might end up staring too long. she raises her hands for a high five and he complies. a warm feeling spreads throughout his body. her hands are softer than he imagined, makes him want to hold them. 

“we should all go to sakanoshita after practice, i’ll buy you both a meat bun!” yachi declares, her smile blinding.

“i’m always up for a free meat bun.” hinata agrees. and then they’re both looking at kageyama for a response. 

he sends them a shrug and an “i guess so.”

he notices yachi’s relieved smile and that pulls on his heart strings just a little.

-

he also likes the way she’s basically the backbone of the team, especially being the only manger after the third years left.

“yacchan, i’m going to need the forms for the new members later.” ennoshita says, looking over the measurements of the current karasuno players.

“i already have them in your folder, senpai.” 

“hah? already? you’re so reliable, yacchan!” ennoshita smiles before patting the tiny manger on the head.

“i’m the only manager left, i need to pull my weight too.” she nods(to herself mostly) and ennoshita smiles fondly at her before looking over the new members’ statistics and measurements.

“yacchan can you toss for us?” tanaka calls her and she jogs to him, catching the ball he throws to her.

“you’re practicing your tosses, nishinoya senpai?” 

“hell yeah, i need to be able to set too. what if our king accidentally touches the ball before setting?” nishinoya says, almost teasingly. “tsk tsk. then it’s, BAM!! nishinoya yuu to the rescue!” 

she just giggles at his enthusiasm and positions herself to throw the ball.

-

kageyama came to realize he relies on her more than he’d like. he wants to be her rock as much as she is to him, not that she would know anyway. he isn’t always vocal about his feelings, especially feelings involving yachi. he’d much rather keep those to himself. 

“kageyama kun!” there she is now, jogging towards him in a crowded hallway. her ponytail swaying from side to side as her bangs bounce slightly.

“yes?” he says as she finally catches up to him.

“i made you some flash cards for your english test on friday.” she hands him a stack of index cards bound by a binder ring. 

kageyama blinks at her confused on how she knew. and as if reading his mind she takes his hand and places the cards in his palm.

“ennoshita senpai gives me a list of your’s and hinata’s tests for the week.” her cheeks are a bit flushed from running and her bangs are sticking to her forehead. 

and without thinking, kageyama’s hand makes it’s way to her forehead, dabbing the sweat away with the back of his sleeve. her cheeks glow even deeper than before stuttering a small “t-thanks.”

kageyama is now looking away from her, trying to hide the blush creeping on his face.  he scratches his cheek nonchalantly. “thanks for the notes.” he says.

he finally looks at her again and she’s smiling up at him, her golden eyes in crescents. (and he thinks she’s the cutest thing he’s ever seen.)

he clears his throat and excuses himself. once out of reach he leans against a wall(any wall really) and pats his face. feeling how warm he’s gotten, he could only imagine what shade of red he was. _oh god, yachi hitoka was not good for him._

-

he’s always envied hinata. from his raw stamina to the way he keeps evolving and growing. but recently it’s how easily he and yachi get along. kageyama would observe from time to time how hinata had no problem grabbing yachi’s hand or giving her a hug. a simple pat on the head didn’t phase hinata but for some reason kageyama would freeze even at the thought of it.

hinata is so free and friendly with everyone and kageyama is the total opposite. it took him months to even high-five the other members. how is he suppose pat her head? what if she finds it creepy and avoids him for the rest of their lives? what if he pats her too hard and hurts her? for once in his life he wants to be hinata(just this once.)

kageyama is standing on the sidelines before practice, staring at his hand.

“and what _exactly_ are you doing, king?” tsukishima interrupts his train of thought and kageyama glares at the tall blonde middle blocker.

“none of your damn business.” he quips.

“a bit snippy, are we?” tsukishima snorts. and to his surprise, kageyama pats his head. 

tsukishima has to process what had just happened before howling in disgust.

“w-why did you do that? did you just wipe something on me?” tsukishima looks visibly distraught, which puts a smug grin on kageyama’s features.

“just practicing.” he responds still looking at his hand.

“i think you’ve finally snapped, king.” tsukishima takes his towel, wiping _whatever_ kageyama left behind.

-

he’ll do it today. he’ll pat her head. as a _‘thanks for the notes’_ he thought to himself. reaching yachi’s classroom, he instantly spots her small body, her head resting on the desk. slowly approaching the latter he notices her soft snores. his features soften at the sight of a tired yachi taking a power nap.  brushing the stray pieces of hair out of her face, a smile blooms on his lips. it’s small but still a smile. he doesn’t want to wake her. she looks so peaceful, but as if sensing his presence she slowly raises her head, her eyes fluttering open.

“kageyama kun?” she asks through hazy eyelids.

“yeah it’s me.” he pulls up an empty chair and sits in front of her.

“did you need me?” finally fully awake, a slightly worried and confused expression paints her face.

“i just wanted to show you my test score from the english test today.”

she perks up at this and smiles.

“i wanna see it!” she almost yells and it puts another small smile on kageyama’s face.

he places the sheet of paper in front of her and she takes it, looking over the red writing.

“a 79?! this is the highest score you ever got!” she’s smiling ear to ear. a proud aura surrounding her. “soon enough you wont need me anymore.” 

kageyama’s heart sank a bit and before he knew it his hand was on her head, giving the cute manager small head pats.

“i’ll always need you, yachi.” 

yachi’s face begins to burn, her eyes blinking rapidly at kageyama’s sudden confession.

“b-because you’re our manager and all...” he trails off, his hand returning to his side. “and... you’re my friend... of course i’d need you.” his ears were fuming, probably as red as a tomato by now. he couldn’t look her in the eyes, he looked everywhere but her. 

“m-me too! i need... you too.” his gaze darted back to yachi. her cheeks red(to her ears), her bottom lip tucked between her teeth, and her eyebrows furrowed with certainty.

kageyama stood, not saying anything. yachi probably looked confused but kageyama wouldn't have known, he was too embarrassed to even look at her. 

instead he just pats her head once more, and says,

“see you at practice”.


End file.
